Shigeru Mizuki Road
Shigeru Mizuki Road (水木しげるロード, Mizuki Shigeru Rōdo) is a shopping center in Sakaiminato, Tottori, Japan. It is a tourist attraction that features many statues and sculptures of characters from Shigeru Mizuki's manga series GeGeGe no Kitarō. Many of the shops and facilities are themed after the series as well. About History Timeline *'1989': With support from many notable celebrities, the city of Sakaiminato votes to begin construction on Shigeru Mizuki Road. *'1993' **'July 18': Shigeru Mizuki Road opens with 23 statues already installed. **The specially decorated Kitarō Train begins operation as well (see Tie-ins below). **Shortly after opening, a statue is broken and acts of theft are reported. The reports result in nationwide popularity, tourism increases. **Annual tourists attendance in the first year is around 21,000. *'1994': Annual tourists attendance is 281,000. *'1996' **'August 24': Shigeru Mizuki Road Completion Anniversary Celebration. **Construction of the Shigeru Mizuki Memorial Musuem is proposed, but the city's financial difficulties will put plans on hold. *'1997': Achieves original goal of installing 80 statues. Annual tourists attendance is 380,344. *'2003' **'March 8': On Mizuki's birthday, Shigeru Mizuki Museum is completed. **Later in the year, number of statues totals 86. **Sakaiminato chooses not to merge with Yonago City, plans for city maintenance are put on hold. As Mizuki Road depends on the city for construction, this means no new installations or construction, and shareholders begin to worry Mizuki Road will become less popular in the coming years. Knowing this, the Sakaiminato Tourism Board, the Sakaiminato Shopping Center Association, the Shigeru Mizuki Road Promotion Organization and Mizuki Production come together to create the Yōkai Statue Installation Committee. *'2004' **Shigeru Mizuki and the Yōkai Statue Installation Committee aim to raise the number of statues to 100. They publicly invite sponsors from all over the country to donate money for the statues (with a minimum of ¥1,000,000 per statue). The tactic works and requests from die-hard Mizuki fans from across the country come flooding in. The committee aims to complete it's goal within 2 months of announcing it. **'December 27': Mizuki Road makes it into a list of "The 500 Most Beautiful Places to Visit in Japan". *'2005' **'Mid-March': 10 more publicly donated statues installed. **'April': 16 statues altogether added, bringing the total to 102. These new statues are Ijū, Isogashi, Makura-Gaeshi, Samuto no Baba, Beto-Beto-san, Dragon, Enma-Daiō, Soroban-Kozō, Iwanabōzu, Hitotsume-Kozō, Tankororin, Hanako the Watch, Kanibōzu, Korpokkur, Hyōtoku and Salaryman Yamada. **'August 28': Shigeru Mizuki Museum exceeds 500,000 visitors since opening. **The film The Great Yōkai War becomes a huge hit, creating a yōkai boom. Mizuki Road annual tourists attendance exceeds 855,000. *'2006' **'May': Mizuki Road shopping district is chosen by the city as one of the "77 Best Shopping Centers". **'September 11': With cooperation from the Sakaiminato Post Office, a Yōkai Post is installed in the Shigeru Mizuki Museum for kids to mail letters to Kitarō. **'October 15': The 120th statue, "Mizuki-sensei in his Hat", is installed in front of the Shigeru Mizuki Museum in commemoration of thee 100th anniversary of the formation of the Sakaiminato Chamber of Commerce and Industry. *'2007' **'January 15': The Yōkai Streetlight Promotion Committee is formed, with the goal of adding new streetlights designed after yōkai throughout Sakaiminato. The first streetlight design is Neko-Musume. **'March 21': All four Kitarō Trains (Kitarō, Nezumi-Otoko, Neko-Musume and Medama-Oyaji) are linked together for the Great Yōkai Parade. 2,000 Mizuki Road locals and tourists throw a yōkai costumed parade. **'April 15': Shigeru Mizuki Museum welcomes it's 800,000th guest. **'November 5': Since opening roughly 4 years and 8 months prior, Shigeru Mizuki Museum has had over 1,000,000 guests. **The 5th ''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' anime begins airing and the first live-action film is released, tourism increases. **The daily amount of tourists during Golden Week is 58,000, far more than expected, resulting in a shortage of parking spaces. **Annual tourists attendance is a record 1,470,000, more than the Tottori Sand Dunes. *'2008' **'April 5': In addition to the pre-existing Nezumi-Otoko and Gyūki statues, several porcelain statues (including Kitarō and Neko-Musume) are added to the Shigeru Mizuki Museum courtyard. **Mizuki Road annual tourists attendance is 1,720,000. Shigeru Mizuki Museum annual attendance is a record 308,058. *'October 11, 2009': Shigeru Mizuki Museum annual attendance exceeds previous year's record. *'2010' **'March 8': On the 7th anniversary of the opening of Shigeru Mizuki Museum, "Mizuki & Wife" statues are installed in front of Sakaiminato Station, bringing the total to 136 statues. **'March 29': NHK announces GeGeGe no Nyōbō TV drama. The show is a hit, Mizuki Road tourism increases. **'April 4': Through Okinoshima's Road Expansion Project Committee, the "Mizuki-sensei, Kitarō & his father head for Oki" statues are installed, bringing the total to 139. **'April 8': Mizuki Road continues to expand into Okinoshima through the Expansion Project, and 8 new statues are added in Okinoshima. **'August 15': Annual tourists attendance is over 1,770,000. By the 23rd it is over 2,000,000, by the end of October it is over 3,000,000. **'November 20': GeGeGe no Nyōbō film is released. **Shigeru Mizuki is given the Person of Cultural Merit award. "GeGeGe no" wins the annual "New Word/Buzzword Contest". Mizuki Road annual tourists attendance is 3,724,000 while the Shigeru Mizuki Museum is 411,000, a record for both. *'2011' **'January 20': "Mizuki Road's Yōkai and Locals" win the 8th Kansai Feel-Good Cultural Award. **'February 4': A statue much like the "Mizuki & Wife" statue installed in front of Sakaiminato Station the previous year is installed in front of the Tottori Prefectural Office. **'Golden Week': Starting this year, Mizuki Road's Kappa Spring begins illuminating. **'August 18': Mizuki Road's annual tourists attendance is over 2,000,000. **'October 3': Sakaiminato and Tomomi Masuda, the chairman of the Sakaiminato Tourism Board, are given the 3rd Commissioner of Tourism's Commendation Award. **'November 1': Yōkai Totem Pole is installed in front of Sakaiminato station. **'November 23': For the second year in a row, Mizuki Road annual tourists attendance is over 3,000,000 (3,221,428). *'2012' **'March 8': Shigeru Mizuki Museum renovation. **'May 4': Mizuki Road cumulative tourists attendance total reaches 20,000,000. A commemoration ceremony is held on the 20th. **'August 1': Large illustration set up at Minato-Sakai Exchange Building. **'November 26': GeGeGe House statue (with Kitarō, Medama-Oyaji & Nezumi-Otoko) installed in the courtyard of Shigeru Mizuki Museum. **'December 26': 11 new statues added to Mizuki Road, bringing the total to 153. **Mizuki Road annual tourists attendance is 2,705,156. *'2013' **'January 27': Starting this day, the Great GeGeGe Parade is performed every Sunday and on holidays. **'January 31': Kitarō Information Board set up at the mid-point of Mizuki Road. **Mizuki Road celebrates it's 20th anniversary. ***'March 10': Mizuki Road Birthday Festival ***'July 21': Memorial Ceremony ***'August 29': Commemorative monument erected ***'December 29': Great Thanksgiving Festival **Shigeru Mizuki Museum celebrates it's 10th anniversary **Mizuki Road annual tourists attendance is 2,836,529. *'2014' **'February 11': Mizuki Road cumulative tourists attendance total reaches 25,000,000. A commemoration ceremony is held on March 8. **'March 8': Photography hut Sunakake-Babaa's Yōkai Holiday House opens. **'July 15': Yōkai Information Boards set up on Tottori Prefecture Road. **'December 20': Shigeru Mizuki Museum cumulative attendance total exceeds 3,000,000. **Mizuki Road annual tourists attendance is 2,319,537. *'2015' **'November 21': Movement for Mizuki Road renovation begins, various events are held. **'November 30': Shigeru Mizuki dies. The following day, a permanent altar is set up in Shigeru Mizuki Museum. **'December 29': Shigeru Mizuki memorial photo exhibit Shigeru Mizuki: Memories in Sakaiminato begins in Shigeru Mizuki Museum. **Mizuki Road annual tourists attendance is 1,971,949. *'2016' **'May 20': Mizuki Road cumulative tourists attendance total reaches 30,000,000. A commemoration ceremony is held on June 4. **'November 1': Public donations begin for constructing 18 new statues. **Mizuki Road annual tourists attendance is 2,145,545. *'2017' **'April 23': Work begins on Mizuki Road on the 18 new statues. Revealed to the public on June 20. **'May 7': Prayer Festival held as construction begins on Mizuki Road's renovation. **'July 14': Backbeard, Shina-Yasha & Vampire Elite statues added, bringing the total to 174. **'July 18': As work is underway on Mizuki Road renovation, statues being relocated are gathered together for a special exhibit, The World Yōkai Conference. **'August 9': Shigeru Mizuki Museum cumulative attendance total exceeds 3,500,000. **'August 26': Mizuki Road included in the Anime Tourism Association's "88 Sacred Anime Sights to See in Japan" (2018 edition). **Mizuki Road annual tourists attendance is 2,041,235. *'2018' **'March 8': Shigeru Mizuki Museum celebrates it's 15th anniversary **'July': Tottori serves as a sponsor for the 6th GeGeGe no Kitarō anime and commercials for Mizuki Road are shown during the program. **'July 14': Shigeru Mizuki Road reopens after renovation. Statues are added and rearranged, bringing the total to 177. On the same day, a commemoration parade and ceremonies are held, including a talk event featuring cast members of the new GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Sections & Buildings Sections *GeGeGe Route *Salaryman Route *Karan Koron Street *Shigeru-san Street *Mokumokuren Street *Oyaji Street *Beto-Beto-san Street *What was That? Street Shigeru Mizuki Museum Statues List of Statues Other exhibits Reliefs *Hello From the Sea *World Yōkai Conference *Yōkai School *Kitarō's Recital *Kappa Cave Other buildings *Yōkai Shrine *Sakaiminato Kairiku Unso *Mizuki Road Post Office *GeGeGe no Yōkai Garden File:Shigeru Mizuki Road shop.JPG|Nonomura Electronics, a shop on Mizuki Road. File:Yokai Shrine.JPG|Yōkai Shrine File:Kitaro's Yokai Warehouse.JPG|Sakaiminato Sea & Land Transportation "Kitarō's Yōkai Warehouse", located on GeGeGe Road File:Kitaro Police Box.JPG|Sakaiminato Police Station (aka, Kitarō Police Box), in front of Sakaiminato Station File:Mizuki Road Post Office.JPG|Mizuki Road Post Office File:GeGeGe no Yokai Garden.JPG|GeGeGe no Yokai Garden (theme park next to the Shigeru Mizuki Museum) Tie-ins In the episode 17 of the 2018 series an animated version of the Shigeru Mizuki Road appears in the rural town of Sakaiminato, in this version hometown of Mana Inuyama's parents. It features mostly statues similar to the real life one (save for a Neko-Musume more similar to the revamped version and a scared-looking Nezumi-Otoko) and a different origin: instead of an homage to Shigeru Mizuki, the Yōkai Road in Sakaiminato is described as the last homage to Kani-Bōzu, a crab yōkai wishing to be defeated and turned into a bronze statue, forever guarding the grave of a human princess he used to care for in ancient times. While forced to grant his wish and defeat him, Kitarō, his friends and the inhabitants of Sakaiminato had several bronze statues of yōkai casted and scattered in the same road, hoping to make Kani-Bōzu's fate less lonely and hopeless. Transportation Gallery Shigeru Mizuki Road/Gallery References External links *Mizuki Road.net - Promotional site *Shigeru Mizuki Museum - Official site *Yōkai Shrine - Official site * Category:Real world locations Category:Sakaiminato